


The Pressure of the Paladin

by Violoafforprez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: After the disappearance of Volteon's leader, Shiro, all hope was put on Keith. They expected him to be able to do it all just like Shiro did, but they never stopped to figure out if he actually could, all except Lance. The sharp-shooter found out more than he should, will he help the newly deputized leader, or will he make it worse? And will Shiro ever return, or has he found the sweet release of death?





	1. What's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place season 2, when shiro disappears. So none of the things in the other seasons have happened yet.

After Shiro went missing all of the Paladins of Voltron, Allura, and Coran, aside from Keith, were worried that Keith would wear himself out trying to be like the leader Shiro was.  No one even thought that the pressure would be too much. No one even knew that, except, Lance...


	2. Lance

**Lance's P.O.V**  
     I, Lance, was worried about Keith. I mean, sure we're rivals, but I kinda took a liking to him, and a major one at that. As I went walking around the castle I heard sobbing coming from Keith's room. I opened the door and saw him with red eyes and a messy head of hair. I went over to him, sat down on the bed and asked.  
"Hey, buddy.  What's wrong?"  
Keith looked up at me, "Lance," he wiped his eyes.  "What are you doing here?" He quickly said while backing up.  
     "I'm worried about you.  You barely hang out with us, except to train or fight, which isn't often," I said quietly.  I suddenly started petting his head. Keith turned towards me.  
     "Lance, what the HELL are you doing?!"  He practically shouted.  
    "I don't know man, you just looked so cu-... pet-able," I shot back. 'What am I doing, I almost called my rival cute.' I thought. Apparently, I had been staring into space for a long time because when I snapped back into reality he was mid-sentence.  
    "... A paladin of Voltron, nothing more, nothing less. Lance, are you listening?"  
    "Huh! Oh yeah, sure...."  
"Pay attention, I told you I'm absolutely not pet-able, I'm a paladin of Voltron, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"  
    "Sure. I guess."  
    "Lance, what are you doing here anyway?"  
    "I don't really know, I was just walking around the castle and heard you crying, which was something that I didn't think was possible for you, so I went to check it out."  
     Keith seemed to calm down at that. He moved towards the edge of the bed, "What do you mean by that?! I'm capable of emotions, I just don't show them," he complained, he sighed, "I'm fine now, so you don't need to worry about me anymore Lance. Thanks though."  
    "No prob man, and hey, if you ever need to talk I'll listen to you." I got off the bed and headed towards the door.  
    "Lance," Keith started. "Don't tell anyone about this. Okay?" I gave a shrug of understanding, and did a two-fingered salute, then left his room


	3. Kissy Kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual kissing takes place.

**Lance P.O.V**   
    After I left Mr. Emo Nightmare’s room I made my way to the dining room.  As I got closer to the door I heard chattering.   
    "Do you guys think Keith is fine?"  Hunk asked.   
    "He's fine, probably tired from training and being the leader,"  Pidge responded.   
    "Oh, I do hope he'll be fine.  We need a strong and healthy leader!"  Allura said as I walked into the dining room.   
    "Lance, my boy, where were you?"  Coran asked.   
    "I was with Keith,"  I responded nonchalantly.   
    Pidge asked. "What were you doing with Keith? Huh! Huh!" She then proceeded to make kissy faces towards me, clearly meant to tease me, which made me wonder why because I never told anyone my crush. Though, knowing Pidge she probably figured it out before even I knew I had one.   
    "Well no matter what you were doing with Keith," Hunk stated, "We can enjoy dinner now that Lance is here," We normally ate without Keith because he almost never leaves his room. As we sat to begin to eat our green space goo the door slid open to reveal Keith. He walked in and everyone started talking.   
    "Hey, Keith!" Everyone, except me, exclaimed.   
    "Hey buddy, are you feeling better now?"  I asked, forgetting what he said.   
    "Yes LANCE, I'm FINE!"  Keith said through gritted teeth.   
    "Keith, why did you suddenly want to join us?"  Pidge asked as Keith took his seat next to me.   
    "I just didn't want to stay in my room."  He said casually.   
    After that, everyone started eating the green space goo.  Once everyone was done we put our dishes wherever they go and headed to the 'living room'.  I don't know the exact names, so I call them whatever fits. The living room is the room that Shiro chewed us out in about not working on training.  We didn't do much but lay on the couches and listen to Coran's stories of Altea and King Alfor. After a couple hundred stories, and the mice dancing everyone was tired.


End file.
